Rise From The Ashes
by Boomski
Summary: Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. Based off NoDrogs 'Monkeying for the Sidekick'. Chapter 4 updated slighty...
1. Chapter 1

**Rise from the Ashes**

_This story is based upon the "A Small Possibility" series created by NoDrogs. Try and think of all the occurrences in this tale to be that from another timeline, having no effect on any of the later parts of his series._

_SPOILER ALERT WITHIN THIS FANFIC I decided to try my hand at writing an alternate ending (so to speak) for the "Monkeying with a Sidekick" story by NoDrogs._

The base had been empty for sometime now. There was only the sound of silence, the body of Noir Goable had a small layer of dust accumulating on top of it, and the blood was dried and cracking. Kim and Ron had left the base not knowing that the bodies of two of their foes also rest within the walls of the now abandoned building. Drakken was face up near a communications terminal with blood covering his traditional blue jacket and part of his throat just a few feet from his corpse. Gemini was several feet from the helicopter pad, a bloody hole between his eyes.

The front entrance was suddenly filled with dull light as the door slowly creaked open, the sound echoed throughout the complex. Two figures stood near the entrance, and soon wandered over to the lifeless body of Noir.

"Subject: Noir Goable… deceased. Cause: Stab wounds in the chest, resulting in immediate heart failure." reported a female voice.

The second figure laughed and replied, "Looks like the Supremely Evil One wasn't so great after all, good riddance."

He bent down and looked Noir in the eyes, "Look at this! He looks utterly shocked! I wonder if he was killed by that Stopable kid, or even better… that naked mole rat of his. Oh that would be hilarious!" he said between laughs.

The female figure ignored him, stepping over to the almost unidentifiable corpse of Suffer. "Subject: Suffer… deceased. Cause: Gun shot to the head. No other casualties within this area" She turned on her heel and returned to the male's side.

"Let's search around some more, he has to be here…" the man rambled off. They made their way to the hanger.

Gemini was clearly in sight, and the female was beside his body in what seemed like a flash. "Subject: Gemini… deceased. Cause: Gun shot to the head, death was instant". She casually walked back to her male counterpart.

"So poor Gemini got caught up in this too" the male said in a soft tone, "I wonder if this was Noir's doing? We'll come back for his body later, Dr. Director will want to see this." The man turned and headed for the exit, the female followed suite.

They made their way through the corridors of the base and into the communications area. The man spotted the feet of Dr. Drakken behind a desk and rushed over. He knelt down and said in a somber tone, "Dr. Drakken, you just had to get yourself killed… all you had to do was stay in prison." He looked the body up and down and noticed the large gash in the throat.

"Subject: Dr. Drakken… deceased. Cause…" The man had raised his hand, notifying the woman to be quiet. He replied, now with an angrier tone "It's fairly obvious how he died, by the looks of it the damned genetic mole freak did this to him" Standing up he dusted off his legs and reached inside his pocket.

"Well Dr. D, lucky for you no one will ever know that you died here today" He removed a small remote from his jacket pocket, with the press of a button the corpse was quickly enveloped with a dark blue flame. It only took mere seconds for the remains to be turned into a fine ash. "Gather that up DeeDee" he ordered.

DeeDee complied; opening one of her fingers and sucking the ash up like a vacuum. "Remains collected" she said coldly. She opened up her torso to reveal a small compartment with a now full jar of ashes and handed it to her master.

A grin appeared just below the scar of the cerulean man, "I don't know why Shego got so worked up about this sort of thing… cloning rules!" Dr. Drakken exclaimed.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD

"Load Gemini into the hover craft DeeDee, I'll be leaving soon" commanded Dr. Drakken. He held onto the jar filled with his clone's ashes. "And get me a label for this thing, I wouldn't want to mix it up with my dirt collections".

"Affirmative" the robotic woman replied, her body began shaking and for a split second she vanished, only to appear again with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Gemini collected".

"Aaaaaand?" pestered Drakken. DeeDee's hip started making slight 'whirring' noises and a slip of paper pushed out. Drakken grabbed it and peeled the front off, sticking to onto the jar. "There we go," he said

gleefully.

DeeDee took the bag with Gemini out of the building and loaded it into Drakken's new hovercraft (With easier controls, just for Dr. D) leaving the blue man alone in the building.

He placed his jar carefully on the ground and removed a slip of paper and a pencil from his jacket pocket. He licked the tip of the pencil and began reading the slip, "Alright; number one locate secret base… Check! Number two confirm fatalities… Check!" He checked off two boxes within his list and continued on. "Number three, locate clone… Check!" he tapped the jar with his foot and grinned.

DeeDee had now returned to him and was awaiting orders, Drakken checked the third box and began reading once more, "Optional, obtain Gemini's body… Check, Miss Director will not like that." He shuddered at the fact that he was going to be the one to tell her, it was bad enough being a wanted felon, but to bring the dead body of her twin brother (…Fraternal) was almost a death sentence. He pushed back the thought and went back to his list, "Well, since SSS is nowhere in sight… there goes the other Optional. Now number four, destroy base" He put his list away in his pocket for a moment and walked over to DeeDee and placed his hand on her cold shoulder.

"Ok DeeDee, commence command number 'BTBU-253' and good bye my precious" he ordered, whipping a tear from his eye.

"Command number 'BTBU-253' activated, T-minus 5 minutes and counting until DeeDee self destruct" the robot said as her eyes became bright red.

Drakken picked up the remains of his former clone and ran out of the building. He jumped onto his hovercraft and glanced back to the base, he gave a little salute for his soon to be departed DeeDee.

"I think I have enough time left to pick up that Monkey Fist and…" he shuddered once again, "DNAmy". They would be easy enough to find, he thought, just follow the screams.

Shortly after his hovercraft, with himself, Monty and a gagged and bound DNAmy were off and flew towards Middleton. The base that housed the Supremely Evil One was destroyed in a brilliant flash, DeeDee's power core seemed to pack a big enough punch to take it out. It left a fairly large crater within the Earth.

Putting his hovercraft into auto-pilot, Drakken withdrew his list from within his pocket. He read out his final two points on it, " Number five, spread ashes of clone near Area 51… it seems like the right place to do it" his mind wandered off for a second. Aliens, spaceships and far off worlds, it was a very strange and rewarding 'trip'. He shook his head and returned his attention to the list, "Number six, find Kim Possible and Shego and…" he stopped for just a moment, it seemed DNAmy had managed to grab Monty even though her hands were behind her back, Monty screamed out in terror. Drakken decided to ignore the two lovebirds and finished the sentence, "Apologize for what my clone has done".

This is going to be way harder than the Dr. Director part, he began thinking to himself. He started shaking and sweating, "Let's hope Shego doesn't kill me, two dead Drakken's is no fun at all".


	2. Chapter 2

_This story is based upon the "A Small Possibility" series created by NoDrogs. Try and think of all the occurrences in this tale to be that from another timeline, having no effect on any of the later parts of his series._

_SPOILER ALERT WITHIN THIS FANFIC I decided to try my hand at writing an alternate ending (so to speak) for the "Monkeying with a Sidekick" story by NoDrogs._

"Drakken! You evil bastard! You think you will get away with this?" Lord Monty Fisk screamed at the top of his lungs. He was in the middle of uttering several other profanities before a large steel door was slammed shut, silencing his screams.

"Looks as if I just did, monkey boy," Drakken laughed.

Drakken proceeded to walk down a long hallway and ended up within a large laboratory. The lab was littered with hundreds of small plush animals, and several disturbing paintings of the "Monkey King". He carefully walked up to his employer and pushed his hand out, open palmed.

"Alright, I gave you Monkey Fist. Now where's my payment?" he demanded.

A small gray garbage bag was placed in his hand as his employer began to giggle. She danced from toe to toe and grabbed Dr. Drakken within a vice-like hug. Drakken was lucky to have not had his spine cracked in half. It took him a minute to catch his breath, he hoped to god that he'd never have to go through that again.

"My Montypoo is all locked up now? Goody goody, he may not seem it but I know deep down he loves me as I love him" Amy explained. She grabbed one of her many paintings and began kissing the face of Monty.

And I used to like her why? Drakken pondered to himself, nearly vomiting from the site he was witnessing. He placed the payment he had received into a large blue suitcase, which was covered in many flags from different countries (A Drakanada flag was the easiest to spot). Giving a slight nod towards DNAmy, he turned and headed for the exit almost in a sprint.

"Oh Drakky-kins!" cried DNAmy. She quickly followed him to the door.

"Oh god no! … I mean… what is it Amy?" Drakken screamed, but quickly lowered his tone.

The large women leaned in towards him with her hands behind her back; she grinned and looked Drakken in the eyes. His stomach was in knots, what in the world was she planning to do to him? She flung her arms outward, revealing a giant box of homemade cookies.

"A gift for when you go to talk to that Direction lady," she insisted.

"Direction lady? Oh! You mean Director. Why thank you… Amy" said the blue man.

Drakken grabbed the large, and very heavy, box and rushed out the exit and onto his hovercraft. He launched into the sky and made his way towards the Global Justice headquarters. It was only when he was halfway that the aroma of the cookies reached his nose, triple chocolate cookies covered in a layer of icing. Drool had begun to form around his lip as he reached for the brake lever. He "sampled" a few before continuing his journey.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD

It had been a very boring day for Dr. Directors secretary; Agent Dhu had stopped by twice, a package of roses were dropped off for the Director, and the janitor had barged in demanding for a raise since he had to clean up all of the "Development Teams" failed experiments. She was now staring blankly at her computer monitor, completely stuck on a move in Mahjong. Her head perked up as she heard the doors opening in front of her desk.

"Hello there, welcome to Global Justice. How may I help you sir?" she asked the incoming stranger.

She noticed that the man looked a bit odd. He wore ankle long, blue lab coat and black gloves; he also wore a very grim expression on his face. Her nose twitched as the smell of baked goods entered her nostrils. Please let those be for me, she hoped.

"Uh yes, hello there." The man replied, extending his hand to shake hers. They shook hands and the secretary was puzzled. Do his hands seem really small, she mumbled to herself.

The blue man let go of her hand and took in a deep breath, his eyes closing in the process. He opened them and let out a loud sigh.

"I have an appointment to see Miss Director, it's under the name Lipsky" He quickly glanced at the monitor, "Oh, those pieces there will match up" he pointed out.

With three simple clicks the secretary had finally finished her Mahjong game, which she had been working on most of the morning. She grinned towards Mr. Lipsky as she opened her appointment book. Glancing through the listings for the afternoon she located "Lipsky".

"Here we are. You seem to be a little late Mr. Lipsky, but it's not a problem," she said as she raised her arm and pointed in the direction of the Directors office. Before the man headed into Betty's office, he grabbed a giant cookie from the box under his arm and placed it on the desk. The secretary smiled and began nibbling on the delicious snack.

"Welcome Mister… Lipsky" Betty Director said from behind her leather office chair.

Her office seemed larger than it did from the outside. The left wall was covered with newspaper articles, medals, diplomas and several magazine covers. While the right wall was littered with weapon mounts, all of which had a different type of weapon resting on top; shotguns, handguns, rifles, machine guns, even a rocket launcher. Drakken gulped as he headed towards her large desk, which also had a gun or two on top of it. I'm doomed, he thought.

"Please sit down" she motioned towards a small chair beside Drakken. "Now let's talk shall we?" she said as she leaned forward, resting her chin on both hands.

Drakken cleared his throat and lifted up his box of confections, "Cookie?" he asked.

"No thanks" Betty replied with a glare.

He placed the box under his chair and looked the one eyed brunette in the eyes (um, eye). "Alright, I guess you know why am I here" he said, his voice was a little low.

"If you're referring to the body bag with my brothers body in it that I received yesterday morning, then yes I know why you are here" she said with another cold glare.

"It wasn't me if that's what you're thinking!" Drakken said defensively.

"Then explain it to me then." She ordered.

So Drakken began explaining what had become of the Directors evil twin (fraternal). He told her of the plan that Senior Senior Senior had dragged Gemini and his clone into, to create the ultimate evil. He handed her documents and pictures of the plan and the Supremely Evil One, being sure to point out that is was his clone and not him that created it. Betty scanned through all the documents and urged Drakken to continue while she proceeded to put all she had read into a paper shredder. The shredded documents dropped into the basket below and we quickly consumed in a burst of flames, leaving a small pile of ash.

"And then I set my DeeDee unit to self destruct and left to talk to you" Drakken finished.

Betty nodded and for the first time since the conversation began, she smiled.

"I would like to thank you for getting rid of that base, I was about to send in my own team to do the job tomorrow." She told Dr. Drakken.

She began tapping her chin and looked towards Drakken, "Now about this clone of yours?" she asked.

"He's right here with me" Drakken pointed out as he withdrew a jar from his coat pocket. "I think your scientists will be able to prove that the DNA is a match… if you can find any" he shrugged.

"I think I'll take your word on that Dr. D" she assured him.

The one eyed women then leaned back in her chair and placed her feet up. She stretched her arms out slightly and cracked her knuckles. Drakken stretched a bit and cracked his neck, now time for the big question.

"I was also told you wanted to ask me something, is that right Doctor?" she questioned Drakken.

"Yes there was" Drakken said as he pushed his index fingers together and stared at his feet.

"I was wondering if… if you would allow me to spread these ashes around Area 51. I am certain my clone would have wanted that, and I promise not to try and steal another alien ship… I learned my lesson last time." He told the brunette.

"Granted" she said almost immediately.

Drakken was now wearing a huge smile as he looked back up to the Director. Betty's was now looking very serious. Here it comes, Drakken prepared himself.

"Now for my requests. You, Drew Lipsky, are to partake in 300 hours of community service. For me allowing your clone to be spread at Area 51." She slid a stack of papers over to the cerulean man.

"And we will grant you a full pardon if… you agree to start working for us, Global Justice, in our Science Department." She finished.

"That's it? Just 300 hours and I have to work for you?" Drakken said in shock. What would the buffoon say at a time like this? "Booya!" he thought with a grin.

"Yes doctor. We here at GJ think your scientific genius could be very useful to us. Especially your cloning experiments." The director explained.

The rest of the meeting went by very smoothly. Drakken had signed his new contract for Global Justice, and Dr. Director had explained what he would be doing for his community service. It wasn't going to be extremely tough, just 3 hours every weekday teaching students at Middleton Middle School. He would be starting his work with Global Justice in two weeks, with very good pay… and medical and dental. Things were starting to look up for the retired super villain.

Then Betty had to ask the most horrible question ever. "So when are you going to explain all this to Mrs. and Mrs. Possible?"

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He had almost forgotten about that little detail of his "list". He could picture himself charred and beaten in front of an angry Kim and Shego. He felt like crying.

"I… I think I will do that… tomorrow." He said in a low tone, and then asked, "Does GJ offer life insurance to their employees?"

Betty just smiled and stood up to lead him to the door. "Don't worry about it to much, just get some sleep and stop thinking about it." She tried to comfort him.

"I'm pretty sure Shego isn't as aggressive as she used to be" she lied.

Drakken sighed and walked towards the door. Before he could leave though, Betty had walked up and grabbed a handful of cookies. Tomorrow is going to be hell, Drakken thought to himself. He reached into his box and snatched up a cookie, he had a look of pure fear on his face as he slowly chewed the treat.


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is based upon the "A Small Possibility" series created by __NoDrogs__. Try and think of all the occurrences in this tale to be that from another timeline, having no effect on any of the later parts of his series._

_SPOILER ALERT WITHIN THIS FANFIC I decided to try my hand at writing an alternate ending (so to speak) for the "Monkeying with a Sidekick" story by NoDrogs._

"Shego! Kim! Please stop!" Drakken cried out while running down a fog covered road. "It wasn't me! It was a clone! You have to believe me."

Two glowing green orbs could be seen within the fog just a few meters away from him. They were getting closer and closer with each passing second. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard above him, Kim must have been using her trusty Grapple Gun.

"You ruined my life Dr. D! I can't steal anything, the one thing I loved to do. I have to make an 'honest living' and watch over some little brats now!" Shego called out from the veil of fog.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to go through high school as a pregnant teen?" Drakken heard Kim yell from above him, "The rumors that went around? Or the fact that I couldn't cheer in my 'condition'?"

Drakken had made his way into an ally, but much to his dismay it led straight into a tall brick wall. He was trapped. A figure fell from the sky and landed just in front of him, slowly moved closer. Drakken squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the figure as it came out of the fog, it was Kim Possible! He dropped to his knees and raised his arms.

"Please Miss Possible! I came only to apologize! Please show mercy!" he begged.

Kim took one hand and placed it on her hip. She shook her head, "Fine. I'll show you mercy."

A slight smile came across Drakken's face. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But her, I'm not so sure of" she said with a grin as she gazed beyond his shoulder.

The sound of Shego's powers activating came from behind the doctor. He turned his head to see his former employee, but before he could get a single word out her plasma-covered fist flew straight at his head. There was a quick flash of green. The sound of bones crushing and flesh ripping echoed throughout the ally.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD

"Gah!"

A loud thud rang through Drakken's room. The former villain had his legs on his bed while his head was on the cold floor. He tried to free himself of his blanket and bedsheets, which he had somehow became entangled in during his sleep. He twisted and turned and eventually got out of the 'blanket monsters' grasp. Rising to his feet he looked at his surroundings. His hands went up to his face, checking for any signs of damage.

"It was just a nightmare" he sighed.

The blue man sat on the edge of his bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He groaned as he glanced at his alarm clock. It was only three in the morning. He decided he wasn't going to get anymore sleep after that terrible dream, so he grabbed his lab coat off a nearby chair and headed out to his lab.

His lab, which normally would have been filled with several of his evil inventions, was surprisingly bare. Global Justice had taken him back to his lair, and confiscated everything that was deemed dangerous. Drakken didn't mind at all, as long as they left him his work tools and spare parts. He had told Director Betty that he might want to build a few things to try and calm him down, he did have to face Shego and Kim the next day after all.

He sat down on his stool and began to fiddle with some of the parts that were spread across his workbench. Sparks flew and screws were drilled into place. An hour flew by like it was only a few minutes.

Drakken pushed himself away from the bench, and grinned. He never noticed the front door open.

"Watcha got there boss?"

"It's the Sonic Annihilator 2.0!" Drakken said, "With a few safety features put in, so the public can't hu- Gah!"

He spun around to see one of his henchmen staring back at him. It was number 32, or Joe Johnson as it was labeled on his resume when Drakken hired him all those years ago.

"32? What are you doing here? Didn't you get the memo?" Drakken questioned his lackey.

"I did Dr D. 'As I am now retiring from the villainy business all henchmen are to be let off'." Johnson recited. "I just came to empty my locker."

"Huh? What? You had lockers?" Drakken was slightly confused.

Johnson pulled a key from his jacket pocket and showed it to his ex-boss. "You gave us all lockers about a year ago, along with our own guns."

"We were all a little confused as to why you wanted us to use guns. We really liked using our Electro Batons." He chuckled a bit, "We used to play this game where we would see who could stand the longest after being shocked. David Koehn, uh number 14, had the record."

"That's… great." Drakken said, feigning interest.

Johnson peered over the blue mans should and pointed towards the newly created machine.

"You know boss, I don't think a lot of people would want something called a 'Sonic Annihilator'. Maybe you should think up a friendlier name."

Drakken shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the device. He took it across the lab and placed it inside a large blue duffel bag. There we several smaller bags within it, some covered with tiny labels with even tinier writing.

"Fine. How does 'Sonic Mixer' sound?" he said.

"Sound a lot better. Hell, I'd buy one."

"Yes, well that's great." Drakken hoisted his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder, nearly falling down because of its massive weight. "I have to be going now 32… I mean… Joe. Can I trust you to lock up after you get your things?"

"Sure thing Dr. Drakken!" Joe said through a smile.

Drakken quickly made his way out of the building and onto his hovercraft.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD

A large crowd had gathered around the Music store in downtown Middleton. They made a complete circle around a strange vehicle, what looked to be some sort of hovercraft. Children poked and prodded the sides, only to get a tiny electrical shock. They laughed and giggled as they continued their antics. The adults were conversing with each other about who this strange machine belonged to. Some said a government agent owned it, and was confronting some criminal inside the store. Other thought some sort of crazy scientist was just taking it out to do some errands.

Inside the small store one of the sales reps was assisting a very strange customer. The tattoo and piercing covered teen couldn't help but just stare slack jawed at the possible buyer. He wore a long blue lab coat and small black gloves, which was kind of weird. But it was his deep blue skin, which really befuddled the youth.

"Are you certain this is MC Hunny's latest album?" the blue man asked. He held the CD close to his face and inspected it thoroughly.

No answer came from the teen. He continued to gawk at the pure blue man. His trance-like state was ended when the man snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Wha? What did you need again?" The tattooed boy muttered.

Drakken growled and asked again. "Is this MC Hunny's new album. Yes or no."

His sales companion flicked his hair back and gave off a slight smirk.

"Yeah. This new CD is totally wicked. Like, track 5 has awesome scratching and bass."

"Ok… I have no idea what those are, but I'll take it." Drakken pulled out a credit card.

The teen pushed it away and shook his head, his facial piercing rattled around sounding a lot like wind chimes.

"Dude sorry. But we don't take credit cards. Bummer for you"

Drakken bit his lip and returned his credit card to his pocket. "Fine. I'll get my check book." He searched through his many pockets, finally finding his checks. He handed the check over to the teen after filling it in and made his way to the door.

"What a weird looking dude." Remarked the teen as he slumped in his chair beside a cash register, fiddling with one of his many nose rings.

The crowd of people that had huddled around his hovercraft turned in unison as Drakken came out the door. They whispered to each other as he made his way closer, some even pointed towards the blue man. One curious child had come up to him and asked him if he was a blue berry man, or if he was a grown up smurf. Drakken decided to ignore the nosy kid and continued to his ride, pulling the keys out of his pocket as he did. With the quick press of a button the engine started up and the craft let out several loud beeps. The crowd moved away when he entered the vehicle, keeping enough distance to let him launch off, but just enough to watch him go. Looking down at the onlookers Drakken let out a quiet sigh.

"You think they'd never seen a hovercraft before."

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD

Drakken's hovercraft began to land just a few blocks from Kim and Shego's home. He didn't want to alert them to his presence just yet, and he needed a moment to collect himself. He folded his seat forwards and began rummaging in the compartment. His blue duffel bag flew over his shoulder and landed near the controls, followed by four wrapped presents and his Global Justice ID card. Drakken stuffed three of the presents into his bag but the last was just too big. He slung the bag over his shoulder and held the last present under his arm.

Hoping out of the craft, he activated its alarm system that let out a series of beeps. He stood beside his hovercraft for ten minutes, shaking all over and sweating heavily. He shook his head and stamped his foot to the ground, and then hopped around on the other foot in pain.

"Come on Drew. You can do this." He said out loud. "Just show them your ID card and tell them everything they need to know. Maybe they'll forgive you… or maybe Shego will blast you into a bloody pulp." He gulped.

Drakken paced back and forth. "You and Shego were good friends before the whole 'clone and pregnant Kim' mishap. I'm sure once she figures it all out she'll most likely let you walk out alive."

He stopped suddenly after realizing something. "But… telling her it was a clone would throw her over the edge… She hates clones." His head hung below his shoulders. "I'm doomed."

"You're doomed?" Came a voice from behind the doctor. "You know Kim Possible lives not to far from here, if you happen to be in trouble go see her."

Drakken turned and confronted the voice. He stood inches from a giant of a man, who seemed to be twice the size of the scientist. The man had military style haircut, with a few spots of gray in his brown hair. He wore a brown sports coat and matching pants.

"I used to teach Miss Possible." The man said with a grin while he rubbed his chin. "I'd like to think that her time in my classes helped to make her the woman she is today."

"Uh yes… and you would be?" Drakken asked.

"Steve Barkin. Principal of Middleton High and Brigadier Pixie." He replied in a half salute.

Drakken decided to be polite. "Drew Lipsky." He extended his hand.

Mr. Barkin grabbed his tiny hand and shook his arm, nearly dislocating the poor mans shoulder. Drakken withdrew his hand and rubbed his now sore shoulder.

"I'm not really in and danger or anything… I just need to talk with Mrs. Possible." He paused. "I'm an… old friend of hers."

Barkin grinned once more and reached for Drakken's duffel bag, which had fallen after his handshake.

"Ah. Why don't I help you over there, you seemed to be having trouble with this thing." Effortlessly Barkin slung the bag over his shoulder, and placed his spare arm behind Drakken, urging him to start walking.

After a few minutes of walking, and several stories of Barkin's teaching career, they were at the driveway of Kim and Shego's home. Barkin handed Drakken's duffel bag back to him, and with a quick wave he went to continue his morning jog.

"Tell Miss Possible I said 'Hi'." He called.

Dr. Drakken gave an unenthusiastic wave back and started to make his way up to the door, very slowly. It took all the strength he had to lift his hand up and ring the doorbell.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD


	4. Chapter 4

_This story is based upon the "A Small Possibility" series created by __NoDrogs__. Try and think of all the occurrences in this tale to be that from another timeline, having no effect on any of the later parts of his series._

_SPOILER ALERT WITHIN THIS FANFIC I decided to try my hand at writing an alternate ending (so to speak) for the "Monkeying with a Sidekick" story by NoDrogs._

The Possible household was eerily quiet. Kasy was not running about, showing her parents her newly created crayon art. Sheki was not tinkering with anything she could get her hands on, in order to know how they worked. Kim was not trying to take care of two problems at once; commending Kasy on her drawing while finding a spot on the almost covered fridge to put it, and stopping Sheki from taking the Kimmunicator apart, again. Shego was not cooking lunch for her hungry family while her wife was attending to their daughters. Shego wasn't even trying to sneak a peck and quick nibble of her lovely Princess, not yet.

"Princess! I'm warming up my bath, and I had better see you in it with me before it starts to cool!" Shego ordered from the bathroom.

Finally, time for a nice relaxing and "quiet" bath, Kim thought to herself. For the first time in what seemed like months, Kim and Shego finally had the house to themselves. Kasy and Sheki were off with Grandpa James, touring the space center and then stopping by Pizza 'Potamus for several hours.

They had been planning this day for two weeks; breakfast in bed followed by their bath together, then a short nap on the couch, a quick movie and then out to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

Kim began to make her way to the bathroom when a pile of cluttered magazines caught her eye. She stopped and instinctively went to tidy them up, she was a perfectionist after all. Pounding the magazines on their side to straighten them out she noticed one fall out from her grip and fall onto the floor. When she reached down for it she recognized the cover, Evil Villain Weekly.

"I only read them for the crosswords, I swear. They are pretty tough." She could remember Shego telling her the last time she found one.

Kim shook her head and chuckled to herself. Some people never change, she thought. The redhead hid the magazine in between the couch cushions, better to not let Shego know she had found it. She cleaned her hands from any fluff that had come from the couch and grinned to herself. Finally, with no more distractions, Kim walked off towards to the bathroom.

Then the doorbell began to ring.

Without realizing it, Kim had turned on her heel and was on her way to the door. She leaned up against the high-grade steel door and looked into the bulletproof peephole. A plastic Global Justice badge confronted her vision, she groaned. Kim massaged the bridge of nose with her free hand and unlocked the door, making sure to leave it open only slightly.

"What trouble does Global Justice need our help with this time?" she said in a rather annoyed tone, while still behind the door. "First, we happen to be rather busy at the moment. Second, I'm pretty sure it is my day off. And finally, I don't work for you people so please go away."

"I-I… can come back another time… if you like Miss Possible." That voice seemed oddly familiar to her.

Kim poked her head out to confront the interloper. "That would be great tha-…" Her pupils shrunk and her eyes opened wide. "Doctor Drakken!"

The shivering doctor showed a small grin and waved his hand slightly, dropping his ID in the process.

"Er… Hi." He managed to squeak.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD

"Doctor Drakken!"

Shego almost jumped out her bath when she heard Kim yell. A wave of bubbles and water roared across the bathroom, extinguishing all her scented candles. She leapt from the bathtub and proceeded to slip in the bubbly puddle. With her cat like reflexes she kicked forward causing her to do a complete back flip and landing in a ten-point landing. She grabbed the nearest towel, which was a little small, and made her way out and to the direction of Kim's voice.

Shego rounded the corner to the living room and ignited her plasma powers. She took her usual battle stance and glanced towards Kim.

"What the hell is going on Kim? Are you hurt? Who's at the door?" She said in a matter of seconds.

Kim turned away from the door and opened her mouth as if to speak, but before she could Drakken poked his head through the crack in the door. A small bolt of plasma flew just above his head, nearly burning the tip of his hair.

"Eeeep!" came his normal girlish scream.

Shego flared her hands to an almost blinding state; the blaze reached well past her elbows. She swung her arms behind her back ready to unleash a full blast towards the blue man's head. As her plasma empowered arms made an arc back towards her front she was confronted by Kim's hand.

"Shego wait." Kim said sternly. "He has a Global Justice ID. Let's ask him a few questions before you go and plasma his face off."

With a flash Shego deactivated her powers. Steam rose from her arms as all the moisture from the bath had evaporated from the plasma's extreme heat. She let out a disgruntled sigh as she placed one hand on her hip and the other across her chest, holding her towel.

"Fine" she snuffed.

Kim turned back to the shaking ex-villain and opened the door fully. She gave him a quick once over before gesturing him to enter her home.

"The bag. Put it on the ground now." She ordered.

Drakken bent down on one knee and relieved himself of his backbreaking burden. With a sigh of relief he got back to his feet and faced the married couple. A bead of sweat slowly made its way down the side of his face. They looked a lot scarier than he had remembered.

Mrs. Kim Possible extended an open palm towards the doctor and directed him to hand her his ID. He placed his hand over hers and gulped. Looking back towards the door from over his shoulder he saw his ID lying outside. He looked back to Kim as she nodded her head. He ran to the door and picked the plastic tag up and returned to the fiery redhead, and placed it in her hand.

Kim studied the card front to back, looking for any flaw in the ID. She tossed it to Shego after her inspection and waited for her response. Shego scanned it thoroughly and bit the edges, just incase it wasn't made of the right material. She gave a quick nod to confirm its credibility.

"So Doctor Drakken. How did you get your hands on an authentic GJ ID badge? Are we going to hear of some agent being drugged or killed, then robbed of their tag?" Kim asked as she folder her arms across her chest.

"He most likely just drugged someone Kimmie. Drakken never had the balls to kills anyone, not even you." Shego added with a smirk.

"N-no… it's a real genuine ID card. I… I work for Global Justice now. Ask Miss Director yourself." Drakken stuttered.

Kim's eyes narrowed. "Ok. Let's say you're telling the truth about that. What's in the bag?"

"Some… peace offerings." He told her.

A confused look crossed Kim's face. She walked over to the giant duffel bag and carefully opened it. Shego took a step forward to get a better look and to make sure nothing in it were to go off. Drakken put one arm behind his head and started scratching his neck. Kim struggled to pull out the first item she could find. She held it out in front of her face and examined it. Shego recognized the plum colored device.

"The Sonic Annihilator?" She asked.

"The Sonic Mixer." Drakken corrected her. "It has some new safety features to make more 'public safe'. Just think of it as a mixer for the 21st century."

Kim turned her head towards Drakken, looking even more confused.

"It also does foot massages." He added.

"You're giving us a mixer as a peace offering?" Kim asked.

Drakken waved his hands back and forth in her direction. "But wait… there's more." He added like an annoying TV salesman.

He motioned for her to dig deeper into the bag to find more of his 'presents'. Kim spotted at least five more gifts, including the large box Drakken had under his arm. One gift caught her eye; it was shaped like one of her most cherished childhood companion. Without thinking she tore the wrapping paper off of it and revealed its identity. She almost squealed in delight. Shego let out an audible groan.

"Is this the Super Star edition of Pandaroo? They only made twelve of these!" She rubbed the stuffed animal against her face. Seeing a Flamingoat and owning her own Super Star Pandaroo? She was living the Cuddle Buddy dream.

The blue doctor was happy to see Kim in a mood other than what she usually showed towards him. A slight smile began to creep up on his face as he watched Kim cuddle with her cuddle buddy. He then noticed Shego with her face in her palm, mumbling about there being another one and having to share the bed with it now. He blushed for what seemed like a flash. The thought of Kim and Shego sharing the same bed, what man wouldn't fantasize? He shook the mental image out of his head and shuffled by Kim and reached for a smaller box. With a flick of his tiny wrist he sent it flying towards Shego.

Shego could hear the thing coming from a mile away. She reached out and grabbed her gift mid air. With several shakes that could possibly destroy what ever it contained she made sure it was not a threat. Her sharp talon like nail slid across the gifts green and black covering, the screeching sound of squeaking plastic caused both Drakken and Kim to cover their ears. The paper fell of the newly discovered CD case and a glittering logo with the words "MC Hunny" could be seen.

Kim pointed to the CD with her eyes half shut. "You are not listening to that if the girls are around."

Shego slouched and mouthed an "Aw man" as she lightly tossed the CD onto their couch. It's not like the girls have heard worse language from her, not that Kim would ever find out.

She turned her gaze back to Drakken. "So what's with the bribery Doc? Trying to make us forgive you for the stunts that you pulled these past years? Cause it won't be that easy." She put out an open palm and flicked her finger into a fist and then back to an open palm. "A little cash might make me forget." She winked.

"Shego!" Kim stomped with her hands at her sides.

Shego shrugged her shoulders, "Well I guess money bribes are out of the question. Sorry Dr D, but no forgiveness for you today."

The poor doctor was completely lost. Was Shego just being her usual sarcastic self? Or did she really mean it? His head slumped forward in defeat. He just wanted to make things right. But if Shego and Kim chose not to forgive him it was their decision. Drakken was just about to give up his attempt at reprieve, when Kim lightly pushed Shego out of the way.

"What Shego means is, giving us all these gifts won't help you much. Try explaining to us as to why we should forgive you." Kim said while giving Shego a quick and nasty looking glare.

"If we just forget about the whole pregnancy thing, the kidnapping and the clone of the monkey boy bent to destroy the world… then yeah, we could forgive you." Shego added with a hint of sarcasm, as usual.

"That's easy! It wasn't I who did those things to you all." Drakken confessed. He reached into his jacket pocket.

"Sure you didn't. Then who was it blue boy? Your 'more eviler clone'?" Shego chuckled.

Drakken's hand came out from his pocket and with it was a clear glass jar with a worn out label on the front. It looked like it was full of gray dirt.

"It was a clone." Drakken revealed with the jar out in his outstretched arms.

He didn't even see her coming. Shego seemed to vanish for a moment and appear beside him. Her clenched fist came down on the top of his head.

DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD DRD


End file.
